Reality Check
by Fly-Girl222
Summary: It’s hard to explain this without telling what’s going to happen in the story.  Tom Paris and another crewmember are out on an away mission when Tom wakes up in another life with no memory of his life on Voyager at all.  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Voyager_, Paramount does. I got the idea from a _Supernatural _episode, but there are only parts that are actually the episode in itself.

Author's Note: I've had this idea for a long time after seeing the _Supernatural _episode. It's a great show and I'm glad to actually write a really powerful gut wrenching story. I think you'll love it.

Summary: It's hard to explain this without telling what's going to happen in the story. Tom Paris and another crewmember are out on an away mission when Tom wakes up in another life with no memory of his life on _Voyager_ at all. Please read and review!

Rating: T (PG-13), at one point _**might**_ be considered M (R), but I will warn you ahead of time if I think it reaches that point.

Timeline: _Voyager_: After the episode "State of Flux" (season 1).

**Reality Check**- _Chapter 1_

Lieutenant J.G. Thomas Eugene Paris was in the cockpit of the shuttle flying it along. In the seat next to him was Lieutenant J.G. Sarah Woods, a science officer. She was definitely one of the more beautiful women on Voyager, but, naturally she was 'taken'. Her husband and two small boys were back on Earth. Woods obviously missed them dearly and since it had been less than six months since Voyager had gotten lost, even Tom wasn't stupid enough to hit on her so soon.

The two were surveying a system of planets known to as the Korintal system. Apparently, there were different types of food in the system on the various planets, but they hadn't found any, yet. Janeway had sent Paris and Woods to investigate the system while she and the rest of the crew were busy negotiating with a new species.

The only problem so far, other than not finding any food, was that there was a silence between the two crewmembers. Mostly because of the fact that Tom Paris was a liar and a traitor, in the view of most of the crew, Starfleet and Maquis alike. Sarah Woods was no exception; the only time she would talk to him would be if she needed him to do something, but even then, she would talk to him with obvious resentment in her voice. Suddenly, the ship shook violently causing Woods to fall out of her seat.

"What was that?" She yelled as she stood up and sat back in her chair.

"I think someone took a shot at us." Tom replied, pushing buttons.

"You 'think'?" Sarah repeated obviously angry. "Make sure of it!"

Tom rolled his eyes and continued to see what type of weapons had hit them. The shuttle shook violently again, this time causing Tom Paris to hit his head on the console in front of him.

_**

* * *

Earth**_

Tom Paris woke up with a start. He looked around at his surroundings realizing he was in a very nice looking bedroom and it seemed to be almost light outside. Tom got out of the bed and started to walk to the door. He looked behind him and noticed the woman who was fast asleep in the same bed Tom had just gotten out of. Walking into the bathroom, Tom closed the door and turned on the light. He examined himself in the mirror closely, touching each part of his face.

"Who am I?" Tom Paris asked himself aloud. He had no clue who he was or where he was at all.

"Tom?" The woman's voice called out from the bedroom.

Paris opened the door and looked at the woman who was sitting upright in bed. "Yes?" He asked unsure if she was speaking to him or not.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked and got out of bed. The woman stood up and stretched showing off her amazing physical features. She was a brunette with long hair going down past her shoulders. She was thin, but obviously very fit.

"Uh, no." Tom replied.

The woman walked up to Tom and kissed him gently on the lips. "I have to get to work soon, anyway." She said and then slinked behind him to get into the bathroom. "Don't forget that you have to pick up Zach from your sister's house at 1200."

"Right, I won't forget." Tom responded and offered a small smile.

The mysterious woman left after taking a shower and leaving their home. Tom started to investigate their home, checking to see if there was anything that could spark his memory of his life here. He eventually arrived at the computer terminal. It contained everything about him and the woman who was in this home with him.

Tom began to read it from the beginning, trying to find out what was going on. He soon discovered that his name was Tom Paris, son of an Admiral Owen Paris who was a high-level person in Starfleet, a military organization. The woman who had slept in his bed was his girlfriend, Danielle, and this 'Zach' person was her son from a previous relationship. Tom had been involved with her for roughly two years.

Roughly six years ago, when Tom was 22, an accident occurred on a Starfleet training mission. Three people had died and he took the fall for it. He was allowed to stay in Starfleet if he wished, but decided against it. At the moment, he pretty much did absolutely nothing except for watching over his girlfriend's four year old son. But then something happened just over six months ago. The ship, Voyager, had been declared missing and on board was one of Tom's apparent friends.

Voyager. The name sounded so familiar, more familiar than it should have been. The ship was definitely missing, but he knew where they were, in the Delta Quadrant. But how had he known that?

He almost had it when he just happened to look at the time. It was 1130 hours; he had to pick up Zach at his sister's house, wherever that was. After some more checking, Tom figured out where his sister's house was and how to get there. He left his home and followed the directions he had looked up on the computer terminal. Tom hoped that getting this kid would be quick so that he could get back to learning more about himself and hopefully remember something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality Check**- _Chapter 2_

_**Earth**_

Tom Paris eventually arrived at his sister's place in Seattle, Washington. It wasn't supposed to be a long trip from his home in France, but because Tom had very little knowledge of where he was going, it took him much longer. A woman, who looked like him, answered the door then gave him a hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." His sister said. "You're a bit late."

"Sorry about that…traffic." He replied lying. "Where's Zach?"

"This way." His sister answered and motioned for Tom to follow her.

He followed her into her medium-sized house down the hallway to the living room where Zach, a four year old, was playing with his toys. If a stranger looked at Tom and then at Zach, they could see some sort of resemblance between the two of them in the bright blue eyes that each shared. The little boy heard the footsteps behind him and turned around to see who it was. His face lit up and stood up and then ran towards Tom.

"Daddy." The little boy yelled as he hugged Tom's legs.

Tom looked down at the kid uncomfortably and then picked him up. "Well, I'll see you later." He said to his sister.

"Don't you want to stay a bit and catch up?" She asked following Tom as he carried Zach towards the front door.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry; I have some…things I need to do." Tom replied.

"Oh, okay, well, I guess I'll see you next month, right?" His sister asked and gave Zach a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yep, next month, bye." Tom responded and quickly left her house.

The walk back was somewhat awkward because it seemed Zach knew the way home better than Tom did. The two walked side by side, or in Zach's case, waddled. They eventually arrived back at their small house and Zach went straight to his bedroom. The small child came back out carrying a book.

"Read?" Zach asked holding up the book to give it to Tom. Tom took the old book to see what the title of it was. 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, now that definitely sounded familiar.

_I've read it before_, Tom thought. _But when? Wait, my father used to read this to me when I was a kid. And…and when I was a kid I wanted to join the Federation Naval Patrol…but he wouldn't let me…_

"Read?" Zach repeated his eyes shining and he himself was smiling.

"Uh, sure." Tom replied.

Tom sat down in a chair and then suddenly, Zach crawled up into his lap. Tom opened up the book where the bookmark was and started to read. After about half an hour through his reading, he could hear a soft snoring sound. Zach had fallen asleep probably only fifteen minutes after Tom started to read.

Paris stood up slowly and quietly, making sure to hold Zach as he got up. He walked into Zach's room and then put him in his own bed. Tom put the book on the bookshelf and then left to go back to the computer terminal. He started to read from where he had left off.

_**

* * *

Two Days Later…**_

Tom had been researching all he could in between taking care of Zach and acting like everything was okay. The Delta Quadrant, how come he was the only one that knew this? Tom continued to read as much as possible about Voyager, even the ship's specifications. The specifications helped him greatly with what seemed to be memories. But then, one day, after he had pieced together these so-called memories, it hit him all at once.

_I'm not supposed to be here._ Tom thought. _I was on a shuttle with…some woman and we were being attacked. Then, I was here. I'm not supposed to be here._

It was dark and his girlfriend, Danielle, came into the living room. The second Tom saw her, he turned off the computer. She sat down in his lap and gave him a brief kiss.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Why did you turn the computer off the second I walked into the room?" She questioned.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Okay, we have to talk." He said. Danielle got off of his lap and stood up.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"I think we have a problem." Tom replied standing up. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Oh…" Danielle said obviously upset. "I thought everything was going fine with us."

"No, it's not us, it's…this." Tom responded unsure of how to proceed. "I'm not from this reality."

"What?" Danielle asked now acting rather angry.

"I'm supposed to be on Voyager." Tom answered.

She shifted her feet. "You can't be serious." She said bluntly. "Is this why you've been acting so weird and…out of it over the past few days? Because you think that instead of your friend, Jason Andrews, you should be on Voyager? They're gone, Tom!"

"No, they're in the Delta Quadrant!" Tom replied.

"No, Tom, they're missing." Danielle said angrily. "What is with you? You have a family, you have me, and Zach, why do you think you should be there?"

"Because this isn't my reality!" Tom said practically yelling. "I'm supposed to be on Voyager. I was in a shuttle and then we were attacked. I'm telling the truth."

Danielle looked away for a second. "I think we should talk this over tomorrow, when Zach's away." She said quietly. "I don't want to wake him up." She started to walk away and then turned around to look at her boyfriend. "And the couch is waiting for you."

She walked away and closed the door to the master bedroom behind her. _Well, that could've gone better_. Tom thought. He looked down at the couch and laid down on it. After a couple minutes, he drifted off into a quiet slumber.

_**

* * *

Earth**_

Tom Paris awoke with a start again. He looked around and saw the cramped space he was in. It was a small area with his bed on one side and less than a quarter of a meter away was the wall on the opposite side. He stood up and walked over to the small mirror that was above dresser that was at the end of his bed.

"Who am I?" Tom said to the mirror.

_Tom…Tom Paris._ The thought entered his mind. _That's my name. But…where am I?_

There was a knock at Tom's door. He looked at it, and then put on some pants that he found lying around his cramped room. Tom opened the door to see a woman in uniform waiting for him. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. This woman looked so familiar to him with her brown, long hair put up in a bun, and muscular body.

"You might want to hurry and get dressed." She said to him. "Zorestra is paying a visit to all of the ships in the FNP, and we're up next. He'll be here tomorrow, so we're going to have to do a lot of cleaning up. I'll meet you in the mess." She kissed him goodbye and then left.

Tom closed the door behind her and thought for a few minutes. _FNP…FNP._ He thought repeatedly. _It stands for…Federation Naval Patrol…something I always wanted to join when I was a kid, but my father was against the idea._ Something didn't sit right with him about this whole thing, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Something was obviously wrong with him, but there was no time to think it through. He had to go meet up with that incredibly attractive girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality Check**- _Chapter 3_

_**Earth**_

Tom Paris got dressed in the uniform that was in his dresser after getting himself cleaned up. He walked throughout the corridors of the ship trying to find his way to the mess. Only problem was, the ship he was on was huge and confusing as hell. He remembered nothing about life on it or about the girl…Danielle…that was her name. He wandered around the ship for over an hour, still not able to find the mess. But his girlfriend found him near the engine room.

"Where were you?" She asked obviously not happy at all.

"Uh, I got lost." Tom answered honestly.

"How could you get lost? You know this ship like the back of your hand." She said confused.

It was the truth, too. He had no clue what the back of his hand looked like and had no clue what this ship looked like on the inside. "I'm not feeling all that well." He replied.

"Obviously." She responded. "Listen, I'll go get Sadley and have her cover your shift today. But I'll come by your quarters later and I'll take you out to lunch."

"That would be perfect." Tom said with a small smile.

"Perfect _is _my middle name, you know." Danielle joked. But that flew over Tom's head and he thought that it actually _was_ her middle name. Danielle's smile disappeared after she saw that Tom didn't get it. "Here, I'll take you back to your quarters."

The couple walked back together to his quarters. There was quiet between the two, which was unusual since Danielle was a constant talker. They made their way back to Tom's cabin and Danielle left him there after a short kiss between the two.

Tom grabbed the portable computer that was on top of his dresser and sat down on the bed. He began to read about himself, Danielle, this ship, anything he could find. He discovered that Danielle's middle name wasn't actually perfect, which made him wonder why she told him it was.

He had been the son of a very prominent Starfleet person named Owen whom had wanted Tom to join Starfleet as well. Even though Owen kept forcing Tom towards Starfleet, his love of the sea did not waver and at the age of 18, Tom joined the Federation Naval Patrol Academy. Since then, he and his father didn't speak at all. One night, when Tom was out with some friends he met Danielle who was with some man. They stayed in contact and Tom eventually convinced her to join the FNP and eventually, the two became romantically linked.

Then there was Voyager. For some reason, Tom felt a strange connection towards the missing ship. It had been missing for roughly six months. Missing…in the Delta Quadrant, but how he knew that, he had no clue…

For the rest of the day, into the night, and even into the next day, Tom looked through the computer database to figure out more about himself. The only time he stopped reading was when Danielle took him out for lunch. She kept talking to him, but he didn't really talk back making their lunch date boring as hell.

By 0900 hours the next day, Tom had remembered practically all of his life. Not the one he had with Danielle, but the one where he was on Voyager. The real one, his reality. This was an alternate reality.

_I was on a shuttle mission with…with…_Tom thought. _With Sarah Woods. That's right, we were surveying the…Korintal planet system when…when…_

But his thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at his door. Tom put the computer that had been on his lap on the bed and went to the door. The door opened to reveal Danielle.

"Just the person I wanted to see." He said.

"Really, why?" Danielle asked suspiciously.

"I don't belong here." Tom replied. _I've said that before…_He thought. _But when?_ "I'm from a different reality."

"What?" Danielle asked baffled. "Is this some joke?" She said and started to smile.

"No, this is real." Tom answered. "I'm supposed to be on Voyager, right now, but instead, I'm here."

"You can't be serious." She said bluntly. "Is this why you've been acting so weird and…out of it over the past few days? They're gone, Tom, you aren't!"

_She's said that before…_He thought. "No, they're in the Delta Quadrant!" Tom replied. _I've said that before…_

"No, Tom, they're missing." Danielle said angrily. "What is with you? You have a good life here, why do you think you should be there?"

"Because this isn't my reality!" Tom said practically yelling. "I'm supposed to be on Voyager. I was in a shuttle and then we were attacked. I'm telling the truth."

_This seems so familiar…_He kept thinking. _We've had this conversation before, I just know it._

Danielle looked away for a moment, then back at Tom. "Don't raise your voice at me, Tom Paris." She replied. "You need to come with me." She tried to grab for Tom's arm.

Tom moved his arm out of reach of Danielle. "No, I'm staying right here." Tom said.

"Fine." Danielle responded. She quickly turned around and walked away.

"That was way too familiar." Tom said to himself after the door had closed. He sat down on his bunk; he was so damn tired after staying up all night.

Tom was fast asleep when there was another knock on his door. It was Danielle again, but she brought with her a medical officer and a security officer. They were there to take Tom down to the Infirmary to get him checked out. But when they opened the door forcibly after he wouldn't answer, they discovered that Tom wasn't there.

_**

* * *

Voyager**_

Tom Paris woke up slowly this time. He looked around the room in the darkness and then got up and walked into the bathroom. After closing the door, he turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror.

_My name is…Tom Paris. _Tom thought. He looked at himself and then at his surroundings. _I'm on Voyager…but…who am I?_

There was a small knock on the bathroom door and he opened it. There standing in front of him was a woman who was about a meter and a half tall. She was beautiful with her light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Then, as if like he was hit by a train, Tom remembered her name. Her name was…Odile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality Check**- _Chapter 4_

_**Voyager**_

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Tom Paris asked Odile.

"No, its okay, I was going to get up soon anyway." She replied and kissed Tom sweetly. _That kiss…_Tom thought. Even though he didn't remember pretty much anything from his life here, he remembered that kiss well. When they finished kissing Odile squeezed by Tom to get into the bathroom.

That's when he noticed her large stomach. She was pregnant…probably with his child, too. Tom gave her a weak smile and then quickly left the bathroom, letting her get ready. He walked over to the desk where the computer was and began to read about himself and his life.

There was just something wrong about this whole thing, yet it sort of felt right to him. He was only able to read a few things about himself when Odile walked out dressed in her uniform. Tom quickly changed what he was looking at to some random ship schematic.

"What're you doing?" She asked coming up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Just looking up a few things." Tom replied and looked up at her.

"Well, don't be late for your shift; I have a doctor's appointment soon, so I have to go." Odile said. "I'm sorry we can't have breakfast together."

"It's alright." He responded smiling. "We should meet for lunch, then."

"That's great; I'll see you at the Mess Hall when your shift ends, okay?" She asked.

"Got it." Tom said. Odile kissed him on the forehead and then left after they exchanged 'goodbyes.'

Odile strode out the door and Tom decided to get up and get changed. To him, it seemed that everything was perfectly fine, except for the fact that he had pretty much no idea of who he was. After he took a quick shower and changed into his uniform, Tom left his quarters and walked down the corridor.

Tom began to walk towards the Mess Hall and eventually arrived there with no problem whatsoever. It wasn't until he stood in line to get his meal did he find it odd that he knew almost exactly the layout of the ship, but knew practically nothing about his own self.

"Why hello, Tom, it's good to see you this morning, how are you?" Came the all too happy voice. Tom looked up to see a furry alien smiling at him, obviously where the voice had originated from.

"Uh, I'm fine, yourself?" Tom asked and walked up to the alien who was behind the counter, serving food.

"Well I am doing quite fine." The alien replied. _Who the hell is this guy?_ Tom thought. "Is Odile here with you?"

"Uh, no, she has a doctor's appointment; she'll probably be along later." Tom answered. _Seriously, who is he?_

The alien took out a tray and started to fill it with some extremely nasty looking food. "That's good, it's important that she doesn't miss any meal, she is eating for her and the babies after all." The alien said.

_Babies? _Tom thought. _Babies, as in…more than one?_ "Uh…" Tom said, unsure of what to add. "Don't worry…" _Neelix! That's his name, Neelix!_ "…Neelix, she's almost always hungry so it's kind of hard to keep her away from food." Tom joked and offered a weak smile.

Neelix smiled back at Tom and let out a small laugh. "You're right; enjoy the meal." Neelix said and handed Tom the tray of gross food.

Tom nodded his head goodbye and walked away from the counter. _I definitely remember this food. _He thought. He sat down at an empty table nearest the door and began to pick around at the food. After a few minutes by himself, there was a friendly pat on the shoulder and when Tom looked up, he saw another beautiful woman looking back at him. She had brown hair, brown eyes, had an alien-like forehead, and was dressed in a yellow uniform.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer and sat down anyway.

"No…" Tom replied. _Alright, now I've definitely seen her before…_Tom thought.

"How's the wife?" She questioned and picked at her food, deciding whether or not to eat it.

"She's fine; she's visiting the doctor as we speak." He answered. _I know her name, it's…Torres._ Tom thought. _Wait, who would name their kid Torres?_

"It's only a month until she gives birth, right?" Torres asked.

"Yeah, only a month." Tom responded and took a bite out of some of his food. _Woah, only a month? Wait…B'Elanna, that's her first name._

"How bad is it?" B'Elanna asked referring to the food.

"It's not that bad, but not the best." Tom answered. He took a few more bites and then decided to leave before she could ask him any more questions. Of which, he would probably not know the answer to any of them. "I better go, my shift starts soon." He started to get up and grabbed the tray.

"Nice talking to you, Flyboy." B'Elanna called after him as he walked away.

Tom let out a small smile and put the tray in the recycler and walked out of the Mess Hall. He stopped outside of the Mess Hall for a second or two thinking of what to do next. After thinking for a bit, he decided to head towards Sickbay. That way, he could probably tell the Doctor that he had no memory of what was going on _**and**_ he would get out of doing his duty shift.

Like his body knew what to do, he started to walk towards Sickbay. When Tom reached the turbolift he waited for everyone to get off and then he walked inside. The second he turned around to look at the turbolift doors he saw a different picture than the turbolift doors themselves.

What Tom saw was several motionless people hanging from chains in a dark room. Each person was hanging with by their arms, enough so that they were at most two centimeters above the ground. He immediately turned his head away in shock of seeing the vision. When Tom turned his head back to look at the turbolift doors, the image of the motionless bodies was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Tom asked himself. There was no one else in the turbolift to see the image that Tom saw, but he started to believe that it was just all in his head.

Then Tom started to think about…well, everything. It seemed to him that the second he saw the image of the bodies, he remembered everything. And that means everything.

Tom Paris remembered his life on Voyager, his real life on Voyager, not this fake one that he was in now. He remembered Cadlik Prime and how Odile was supposed to be dead; but here, she wasn't dead. He also remembered that he and Lieutenant Woods was attacked by some aliens before he woke up back on Earth next to some girl he had never met. And then when he told her he didn't belong, that he was from a different reality, he appeared on a Federation Naval Ship. Then the same happened when he told the very same girl the exact same thing again.

He needed to get home, back to Voyager, _his _Voyager. Tom knew that all he had to do was go to Sickbay and tell the Doc what was going on. Then the rest of the senior staff and him would figure out what to do next. But what stopped him was Odile.

She had died at Cadlik Prime and this was a completely different reality, she wasn't _his_ Odile, but she still seemed to be exactly like the one he knew. It was his fault that Odile was gone, if he hadn't convinced her to join him, then she would still be alive. And here she was, alive as anything. He _felt_ her touch, felt her kiss; she was real, _this _was real. He had loved her every single day of his life when they were together and the pain he felt when she left was immense.

"I can't let her go again." Tom muttered to himself. "Computer, Bridge." The turbolift began to move and Tom stood there thinking about his decision.

He remembered the pain he felt when she died. But his life on Voyager wasn't even half as nice as it was on this Voyager. People _liked_ him here; unlike on the other Voyager where he had so few friends and the majority of the crew hated him. This Voyager was everything he could have ever wanted, why should he leave?

The turbolift stopped at the Bridge and Tom exited. He smiled at Tuvok, but the Vulcan showed no emotion back. Tom walked past Chakotay and the Captain and sat down at the helm. His life was practically perfect, he was liked, had Odile back, had children on the way, and it was everything he could've ever asked for.

_I'm never going to leave._ Tom thought smiling to himself. _It's just perfect here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm _sooooo_ sorry I haven't been able to get to this chapter! I keep wanting to, but school's really catching up to me. Don't worry, spring break is coming up and I'll be free to get to work on some more chapters. Oh, and…

**Warning: There are drug use references in this chapter, it's not bad, just a warning to those who may get offended. Oh, and those who know the second part of this chapter's facts, I took some creative licenses, so I changed it a little bit from the facts.**

**Reality Check**­- _Chapter 5_

_**Voyager**_

And Tom Paris didn't leave. He lived through the pain of seeing his dead girlfriend, now his living wife, Odile, go through pregnancy and even through birth. Tom spent the next four months with Odile and the rest of the crew, pretending like he belonged. He even started to accept his role as father to 'his' identical blonde haired, blue eyed twin daughters Jane and Jamie.

In those four months, he started to forget what he had learned about himself…his true self. Four months of the one wish he had ever wanted more than anything, but after 126 days with Odile and the kids, Tom couldn't take it anymore.

He just realized one night, before going to bed that everything wasn't where it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be here, at least, not on **this** Voyager. Odile was putting the girls to sleep and when Tom walked up behind her, she turned around and kissed him.

"Feel like making another?" She said seductively, thinking he would know she was joking.

"Can I talk to you for a second…away from the twins?" He asked and took her to the living room.

"What is it?" Odile asked worried.

"Please don't get mad." Tom started. "You have to believe me when I tell you this, okay?" She nodded and waited for him to continue. "I'm from an alternate universe. And I've been living here for the past four months because in my universe you're dead."

She didn't speak for a while and he started to think that she was about ready to blow. "You have to go to the doctor." She said worried.

"You think I'm crazy?" Tom asked.

"Probably, but if what you're saying is true, then maybe he can help you." Odile replied. Then she started to push him towards the door. "I'll meet you there as soon as possible. I just have to get someone to look after the twins. Now, go!"

Tom turned around in the doorway and smiled at her. "I love you." He said to her and kissed her. Then he turned around and started to walk towards Sickbay.

He couldn't believe what he had just done and what he was about to do. Every second after Tom told her that he wasn't where he was supposed to be, he regretted it. He was deep in thought as he made his way down the corridor. So deep in thought that he didn't see the console door that was open on the floor. Obviously some engineer forgot to close the door, but since Tom wasn't paying attention, he didn't see it. He tripped over the console door and took a hard fall to the ground. The fall was hard enough to knock Tom unconscious.

_** Earth**_

There was banging on the door, very hard and fast pounding, like someone really wanted to come in. Tom Paris slowly opened his eyes, he felt like he was in some sort of dream state. He moved his right arm slowly to try and help him up, but it hit what felt like a toilet. Tom looked around and saw that he was sitting on the floor of a dirty bathroom. The banging on the door continued this time accompanied with someone yelling.

"Someone's in here!" Tom yelled frustrated. The person on the other side said something else and stopped banging on the door, they had apparently left.

Tom started to regain some of his senses and realized that he had a somewhat bad pain in his left arm. When he looked down on it, he saw a needle sticking out of it. He immediately took it out of his arm and tried to stand up, but wobbled back and forth once he did.

He knew who he was, Lieutenant Tom Paris from Voyager, but everything seemed so wrong. For example, when he looked at himself in the mirror, it wasn't actually 'himself' that he saw. It was someone completely different, yet Tom could swear he'd seen the face before. After making sure that the face and he were one in the same, he stumbled out of the bathroom and into a crowded, loud party.

Tom started to walk out of the club, not knowing where exactly the exit was. Person after person came up to him, talking to him like he was a friend of his, but Tom just continued to walk. Eventually, a big guy in a suit came up to him.

"Hello, sir, taking the back entrance again?" The man asked.

"Um…yeah." Tom replied still somewhat in his dream state.

"Should I drive you home again?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tom responded.

The man left and then came back after a little bit once he had brought the car around. Tom walked out to the car and sat in the back seat of it, trying to make sense out of, well, everything. Eventually, they arrived at Tom's house and walked in slowly. It was hard to see in the house, but the man that drove him home, probably a bodyguard, turned on the lights and smiled at Tom.

"Have a good night, Mr. Cobain." The bodyguard said.

"You, too." Tom replied and started to walk away. But then he stopped when the second part of the bodyguard's sentence clicked in his brain. "What'd you call me?" Tom asked and turned to look at the bodyguard.

"Mr. Cobain." He replied confused.

"As in…Kurt Cobain?" Tom asked, realizing just who he was.

"Yes, of course." The bodyguard answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"What's today's date?" Tom asked.

"It's April 4th, well…almost the 5th." The man responded.

"What year?" Tom asked, really starting to worry.

"1994." The bodyguard replied.

Then Tom realized that he was going to die soon. Well, to be specific, Kurt Cobain was going to die soon. April 5th, 1994, that was the day that the medical examiner estimated that Kurt Cobain, lead singer of the band Nirvana, died by suicide. But there was one conspiracy theory after another saying that it was murder. Either way, the probability that Tom was going to die soon was very high.

Tom put his head in his hands after realizing what was going on, and then said rather loudly, "Oh sh-"


	6. Chapter 6

**Reality Check**- _Chapter 6_

_**Earth**_

"You can't be serious…" Tom Paris/Kurt Cobain muttered to himself.

"What? What's wrong?" The bodyguard asked worried.

"Alright, I need you to do me a favor…I need you to make sure that no one else is in the house." Tom said. "Go through every room, every closet, and every bathroom. Look through anything anyone can hide under or in."

"Mr. Cobain…Kurt," The bodyguard started. "You're high and you're drunk…you need to sleep, you're too paranoid right now."

"No, no I'm not paranoid." Tom replied. "Just go do it!"

The bodyguard stared at Tom for a long time. Then walked away, starting to look for any person that could be hiding. He was supposed to leave in five minutes and now Cobain had him staying for probably the next hour because he was high.

Tom on the other hand was starting to freak out. Not only was his mind being messed up with the drugs Cobain had taken, but because tonight was the night Cobain was supposed to die. Then of course he was also trying to figure out how the hell he became the lead singer of Nirvana. But he tried to get out of his head once he saw someone walk up to him.

"You have to listen to me," Tom said, talking to the person that had walked up to him. He couldn't tell if the person was real or not, everything was starting to get wavy again. "I'm not supposed to be here. My name is Tom Paris…I'm supposed to be on a spaceship called _Voyager_ over four hundred years in the future." The person walked closer to him, raising up a weapon and then pointed it at Tom. "No, no, you can't do this." Tom continued. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"This fell down again." The person said…it was his bodyguard, he was holding some sort of gun. "You said that you're the only one allowed to put it back up, here you go, sir." The bodyguard handed the gun to Tom.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Tom replied.

"Then why don't you just kill yourself and get it over with?" The bodyguard asked and then left. "Do us all a lot of good."

Maybe it was suicide. Maybe Kurt Cobain really did kill himself and it wasn't some crazed murderer or a jealous friend. But then again, maybe this was a chance to change the past. If Tom didn't kill himself…Cobain…tonight, then it would all change. Maybe that's why he was here.

So Tom Paris laid the gun down on the floor and tried to make his way up the stairs. He stumbled at almost every step, but eventually made it to the closest bedroom. Then, Tom lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Earth

Tom Paris awoke again, knowingly not in the right bed he was supposed to be in. It was an uncomfortable bed, very very uncomfortable. He knew who he was, Tom Paris, Lieutenant on the starship _Voyager_, yadda yadda yadda. He also knew that he was just high and drunk, yet now felt perfectly clear with no hangover. When Tom stood up, someone walked into his one room apartment.

"Hey, Pete." The woman said. She was extremely beautiful with her bright red hair and bluish eyes. Then Tom realized why this girl looked so familiar. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I can't stay, I have to go audition for a play."

"Kirsten Dunst?" Tom asked amazed.

"What?" She asked not happy at all.

"Um…sorry," He replied. Red hair…Kirsten Dunst look-alike…Pete…auditions for plays…this could only mean one thing. "Sorry, I was trying to remember the name of an actress I saw in a movie once…"

"Oh…alright." She said still confused, but came over and kissed him. "I'll see you later, Pete, for dinner, right?"

"Right, see you then…" Tom/Pete thought for a moment. "M.J."

The girl left and Tom let out a sigh of relief. She seemed fine with being called that, which means he was right about where he was. To make sure, Tom walked over to his closet and found a box on the floor. He opened it and inside it proved what he had thought from the beginning.

"I'm Spider-Man." Tom whispered to himself happily. He had always wanted to be Spider-Man, all the abilities that Spider-Man had would have been great. "This is awesome." So he did what anyone would do…he put the skin tight suit on.

Tom walked over to the open window of the apartment and put on the mask. It didn't take much to convince him to jump out the window and instead of falling to the ground, he pushed his two middle fingers to his palm and a web shot out and connected to a nearby building. This in turn let Tom hit face first into the building since it was too close to get a good swing off of. So he dangled there, holding onto the web for his dear life until he got up enough courage to try again. The second try went a lot smoother than the first and he was able to vault himself through the city. He was getting the hang of this…and he really liked it.

"I'm Spider-Man!!" Tom yelled. But then he was hit in the chest by a huge green board. It knocked him off of his web and he started to fall ten stories to the ground below. "Green Goblin…" He muttered as he stopped himself from falling by web slinging him slowly to the ground. "Just my luck…"


End file.
